War in Gaia
by lushdude123
Summary: Most of the fighters around Lance, Eze, and Vargas have been carted off to the recovery center. Only those three warriors remain to fight... but the hordes are massive. Would these 3 musketeers pull through to defeat the Gods? Or would Gaia finally fall...Really hope that Gaia doesn't fall
1. Chapter 1

Swarms and swarms of enemies kept coming at the forces that wanted to defend Gaia.

Eze is chopping heads, Lance making shish kabobs, and Vargas going gung-ho.

The warriors around them seem to fall, The Battle Maidens, The Elemental Heroes, and the Traitors of the Gods… all of them being brought back by Summoners.

*Lop Lop Lop*

Heads fly in the air as Eze seems to endlessly chop.

Lance: "Heh *Stabs a God* remember the time we all first met?"

Vargas: "I remember that day *Slice* it was the day that Eze blew a hole in the academy wall,"

Eze: "Hah yeah *Lop*, good times,"

Vargas slices 3 Gods in one shot.

Lance: "Are we the only ones left?"

Vargas: "Maybe…"

Eze: "Don't worry about Lava dude, Maria got her out really fast," *CHOP*

Lance: "It's nice to know that the healers get them in-,"

Eze: "But you won't get out for a very long time,"

Lance: *stab* "All another reason to stay alive,"

Vargas: "Heh *Swipe* I guess,"

Maxwell: "How the hell are you 3 even alive?"

Eze: "Dunno, I just know you aren't!"

*CHOP*

Maxwell: "Hah! Amb-,"

Lance: *Stabs Max* "Eze ARROW!"

Vargas hits the arrow with the flat side of his blade.

Eze chopped Zebra…

Vargas seared Cardes…

Lance impales Grantos…

Vargas: "Alright to the Defense System,"

Lance chucks Eze a cure.

Lance: "Drink up buddy,"

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

Lance: "Damn it- VARGAS GET DOWN!"

Vargas: "OOOOMPH,"

UNEXPECTED ERROR OCCURRED

PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Vargas fell to the ground with a nice bullet hole right between his eyes…

Lance: "Eze we need a revive!"

Eze: *Chucks a bell shaped bottle*

Lance: "C'mon Vargas, drink up…"

Vargas: "…."

Eze: "Here's a Mega Cure to go with that,"

Lance: "C'mon don't die on me now…"

Eze: "What about Lava? Or whoever he's dating now?"

Lance: "Actually who is he dating now? I never quite knew…"

Vargas: *Cough*

A wave of bullets flies over the trio's heads.

Eze: "Can't keep track of how many fanfictions are about him and several girls, including Selena as an upcoming set,"

Lance: "All I can hope is that's not a thing yet,"

Vargas: "uugh, I have a really bad headache,"

Eze: "You also got a new hole punched in your forehead,"

Vargas: "Very funny," -_-

Lance: "We need some way of getting into close combat with this thing,"

Eze: "A little hard to do when it's literally a wall of guns,"

Back at the infirmary, Akras Summoners Hall was nice enough to put a TV of where the remaining warriors are…

*Through the TV* Lance: "There's gotta be a way to bust through,"

Selena: *Sigh* "Oh Lance,"

Atro: "We can only hope at this point…"

Selena spots Stya sitting by Mega, who was unconscious at the moment.

Selena: "So how's he doing?"

Stya: "They said the shot hit his heart… he had to push me outta the way….what could it mean?"

Mega's breath grows colder by every hour….

Selena: "….."

Back to the Battle field…

Eze: "GO! GO! GO! MOVE OUT!"

Bullets whiz right past the trio and on some narrow occasions, almost hit them.

Eze: "GAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAA!"

Lance: "Okay I set the makeshift bombs, Var- the heck?"  
Mare: "You can't beat this wall so easily now, seems like your missing someone,"

Vargas: "GOD DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN!"

Eze: "Heh, I can just hear the fanfictions being typed up about this one

'Vargas X Mare' hehehe"

Vargas: -_-

Lance: "Yeah? Well you grabbed the wrong guy, I got the detonator and *Sees it's gone* well crap…"

Mare: "Nope I have it now and you will-,"

Vargas: "SCREW YOU!" *hits the button on the detonator*

Mare drops Vargas from shock, but Vargas used his wings to land somewhat safely down…

*THUD*

Vargas: "Eze what are you doing?"

Eze: "Nothing…"

Vargas: "Are you making a fanfiction about me and some other girl?"

Eze: "Maybe…"

Vargas tries to grab Eze's phone while Eze holds Vargas off with one arm.

Vargas: "You are NOT making another post on that freaking website,"

Eze: "Just. Gotta. Hit. That post button and-,"

Vargas: "NO!"

Eze: "Done," :3

Vargas: -_-

Lance: "Okay, let's get moving mkay?"

Vargas: "…"


End file.
